


Angel Bean

by Noncombustiblehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, could be taken as phan or friendship, inspired by Dan's tweet on Phil's birthday, phil is an adorable angel bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noncombustiblehowell/pseuds/Noncombustiblehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble that popped into my head on Phil's birthday. It seemed too cute to pass up.</p><p>inspired by this tweet (https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/693399890949439488?lang=en)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Bean

Phil sat on the couch, scrolling through the various posts that he had been sent for his birthday. He smiled and laughed at one particularly silly piece of art, when a small ‘ _ding_ ’ on his phone notified him that Dan had just posted a tweet.

  
Phil quickly unlocked the phone and swiped across to see what Dan had said. It was, after all, probably about his birthday.

  
He got about seven words in before he stopped and stared…

  
and stared…

  
and stared.

  
Across the flat, reclining in his bed, Dan heard a perplexed shout.

  
“Dan, did you call me an Angel Bean?!”

  
Dan’s cheeks flushed pink as he stared down at the incriminating words on his own laptop in front of him.

  
“Um…. No?”


End file.
